Elements
by omgluvr24
Summary: A new arrival at Hogwarts, one who's magic isn't like anyone else's, creates quite a stir. This girl uses the elements instead of a wand for magic. Rating subject to change.
1. A very cold welcome

Hello! This idea randomly popped into my head and I have decided to write it down. So, here it goes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva McGonagall looked at the girl in front of her. Thirteen years old, she had honey-blonde hair in ringlets that fell a few inches past her shoulders. Her eye colour matched the amber that hung at the hallow of her neck on a black ribbion. Her creamy skin contrasted greatly with the black ribbon, for it was quite close to pure white. Professor McGonagall had just sent out numerous patronuses to the teachers of hogwarts. They filed in now. Neville Longbottom, the herbology professor, Professor Slughorn, the potions master, tiny Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, Ginny Weasly, she now taught transfiguration in place of Minerva, and, lastly, the defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry Potter.

Ginny was the first to speak. "So, why are we here? Who's this?" She asked as her eyes fell on the girl. The girl wrapped her thick hair around her finger nervously.

"This is Adelia Maren. She posesses magic." The headmistress explained.

"Why wasn't she here earlier this year? And she looks a bit to old to be eleven." Harry said, scruitenizing her.

"Adelia has a different kind of magic that is much harder to sense." That was Dumbledore's portrait, looking on at them from the wall. The girl looked terribly frightened that the pictures were talking to her. No doubt she was a muggle born.

"What kind of magic?" Slughorn asked, interested.

"I'll show you." That was from the girl. Her voice was raspy but nice to listen to. "D'you have a glass of water? A fire would do, but that's not too safe and air is always hard to see. We're indoors so I can't use the earth."

"She can't seriously do magic with elements." Ginny said.

Adelia took the glass of water Professor McGonagall gave her. Putting her hands on each side of the glass, she lifted them up and the water came with them, though she did not touch it. Once it was in the air, the girl used her hands to shape the water like one would a snowball, again, without touching it. When it was a perfect sphere, she drew it back closer to her, and then released, sent it whizzing straight to the redheaded woman who didn't beleive her.

Ginny coughed and sputtered. Her head and shoulders were soaked. When she looked up at her husband, he looked as though having a battle with himself to control his laughter. She scowled.

"She's a troublemaker, Minerva. Look what she did to me!" She exclaimed. As soon as the last word left her lips, a strong, bone-chillingly cold wind came at her. When it died down, she was completly dry. McGonagall sent a reproving look at the girl on the other side of her desk.

"I was simply helping her out by drying her." She said, the picture of innocence.

"What is she?" Neville asked, finally.

"She is an elemental." Dumbledore said. "They are extremly rare. She's probably the only living one, at the moment. She will be taking classes with the children her age, that is to say, the third years. She may do things a bit....differently."

"What about charms and transfiguration and defense against the dark arts?" Flitwick asked. "She can't use a wand, she can't take those classes."

"You may find that Adelia will have other ways to do what the class is doing." McGonagall said briskly.

"What about her house?" Harry asked. "Will she be sorted or what?"

McGonagall thought for a moment. "No, she'll have her own rooms...She could be potentially hazardous."

"Could you please stop talking about me as though I'm not right here?" Adelia asked, looking the headmistress directly in the eye. The ferocity of her gaze was marred when her stomach let out a large growl.

"Ah, Professor Longbottom, could you take Adelia to the kitchens and get her something to eat, please?" She asked. Neville nodded. Everyone else heard the dismissal of the conversation of her voice and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adelia followed the professor down the hall until he stopped at a portrait, tickled the pear, and it swung open. Behind the hidden door were hundreds of small, strange, almost human creatures. They provided the girl with a large meal and left her be.

"Can you work with plants, too?" Professor Longbottom asked. "You said you could do stuff with earth, does that extend to plants?" He looked excited.

"Oh, yes." She said. Her eyes lit up. "Plants are great fun to work with. Pretty, too. It always helped to be able to grow plants, 'specially foods."

"How did it help?" He asked, looking his confusion. She remained silent. When she was done with her late dinner, she was shown to the moderately sized room she was to live in. She thanked the professor and went to sleep, not knowing what to expect of tomarrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, what do you think? Thank you for reading - Emma


	2. Whispers

I'm back! I already have a review, I loveeee you Soraya! Anyway, onto the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adelia woke up just as the sun had fully risen. She guessed it was around six in the morning. On a nearby chair she found a school uniform in her slim size and a parchment with a schedule written in emerald ink. She walked down to where the delicious scents of what was unmiskably breakfast and saw that there were a few early-rising children sitting at varying tables. There were four in all. Professor McGonagall saw her head poked through the large double doors, strode down to her and, before Adelia had time to escape, led her to the table where the teachers sat. She produced a chair in between her and the redheaded woman Adelia had taunted last night. She ate silently, shoveling food into her mouth as though she had not eaten for days.

"Slow down, the food's not going away. You're worse than my brothers." The professor said, smiling at her. Adelia guessed that there were no hard feelings. "I'm Professor Weasly." She said, extending her hand. Adelia took it.

"Adelia." She said when she had swallowed her mouthful.

Ginny looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but there was roar spreading throughout the hall. Children from age eleven to seventeen were pointing and yelling at the blonde girl sitting at the teacher's table. Adelia averted her amber eyes, staring at her lap.

"Shy, are you?" Professor Weasly asked. "Funny, you weren't shy when you pelted me with water and wind." Adelia looked up at her, shamefaced.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper, I didn't - " She stopped as the woman waved her hand in the air.

"It's fine. Just, no doing that during class. Think how terrible it would be if I was embarrased in front of my sudents!" She exclaimed, jokingly. Adelia smiled, but it slid off quickly when she realized that McGonagall was up at the podium to talk about, well, her.

"As some of you have noticed, we have a new student." She began. It was the understatement of the century. Everyone in the hall, students, ghosts, and teachers who weren't in the headmistresses office last night, had all noticed her. " Our new student is Adelia Meron. She is thirteen. She will be studying with the third years, starting today. You may notice that she has a bit different type of magic." Adelia suspected that McGonagall just wanted to keep them in suspense, not telling them what type of magic she had. _More fun for me_ she thought _Now I'll have to show everyone my magic. Great, just great._

Breakfast ended with everyone still stealing glances at the skinny girl in between the headmistress and the transfiguration teacher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adelia's first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Griffindors and Ravenclaws. _Whatever those are_ she thought as she read the paper. When she walked into the room, the teacher was not yet there and the thirteen year olds were clamoring to find out what kind of magic she did.

"Are you an animagus?" A girl in pigtails asked.

"Are you a _wearwolf?_" A boy with white-blond hair asked. The questions went on and on. Adelia did not understand what these creatures they though she was were. She shyed away from them, gazing at her shoes.

"I don't think she has any magic at all. She's probably just a squib." A boy with dull brown hair to match his eyes said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter walked into his classroom to see Ericson lying on the ground, his two friends surrounding him. The rest of the children were looking at the air in wonder, as though it had somehow caused this phenomenon. The only exception was Adelia, the elemental girl, who was looking at her feet, her fists clenched so that her already pale knuckes were dead white.

"_What _is going on here?" He asked as he walked to his desk. Everyone started speaking at once, everyone that was, except Adelia. "Okay, okay, _silence!_ Uh, Verity, what happened?" He said, adressing a girl with blue-black hair cut short.

"Well Ericson was talking to the new girl and then the air just - it just, well, it pushed him." She finished lamely.

"It _pushed _him?" He repeated back. Verity nodded. He turned to Adelia and raised his eyebrows "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"But she didn't do anything!" and girl with waist length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes protested.

"No, I did." She said quietly, but everyone heard her. "That's how my magic is different. I'm a - elementry - or what was the word he used?" She said, more to herself to anyone else.

"An elemental." Professor Potter replied.

"Yeah." She looked up at her teacher. "I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. I couldn't control it. One second I was mad and the next he was flying through the air."

"You can control the _air?_" Someone asked, she didn't know who.

"And the water, and earth, and fire." She said, looking back down in modesty.

"QUIET!" Potter yelled as everyone started talking agian. "To your seats! Now, today we are learning disarming." A groan went up through the group "Yes, I know it's basic but it is _vital _to know how to disarm, so, I'll call you up one at a time and you will try to disarm me."

Adelia watched as the teenagers used their wands and incantations to knock the teacher's wand out of his hand. No body messed up. _What am I going to do? I can't use a wand. _"Adelia, your turn." Professor Potter said. She walked numbly to the front of the room. He raised his wand and, just like that, it burst out of his hand and towards her. It slowed to a stop in front of her face and hovered there. The silence was deadly as everyone just stared. The professor just raised his eyebrows. She took the wand out of the air, handed it to him, and sat back down, not making eye contact with anyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It'll get better, just be patient, please. And please reveiw! Thanks - Emma


	3. Jealousy

I'm back. Sorry for the long gap, but I am trying, i am. Anyway, to the story:

Disclaimer: no, nope, nada, nunca, zip, zero, zilch, unh-uh, not mine

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adelia sat on a sturdy, hand-made bench as she kicked her feet back and forth. She was in greenhouse two, where her upcoming herbology class was to take place. She was twenty minutes early. This was a result of her not being able to bear having to eat with the teachers and going to the kitchens, which she had found with the help of a knight in a painting and his pony, and getting food from the strange, bedraggled creatures that worked there. Now she took a deep breath, smelling the scents of dirt and aloe. The plants had not yet been brought in, so there was nothing there for her to do.

The door opened and Professor Longbottom walked in, setting a stack consisting of a book, papers, quills, and ink on his small, earth-covered desk. He walked straight out again, not noticing the blonde teen sitting in the room. When he came back in with a pot with a strange plant in each hand, he had just set them down when he jumped in shock.

"Adelia! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" He said, regaining his composture.

"I already ate. I'm here because I have nowhere else to go." Adelia replied solemnly.

"I didn't see you up at the teacher's table. Did you sit with some friends?"

"Uh, yes." She said, going along with his invention. She decided against telling him that she had been deemed an outcast by virtually the entire school.

"Well, just go up into the caste for now, it'll ruin the class if you already see what we are going to be doing." He shooed her out of the greenhouse. She walked up the small slope the castle. Inspecting her hands, she saw dirt that they had picked up from the bench. She searched about for the nearest lavatory. Once she had found one, she made a beeline for the sink and was about to turn the faucet when she heard a muffled sob.

"Hello?" She asked, turning around. "Is anyone in here?" She walked to the stalls, pushing each one open to inspect its cubicle. At the third one from the far wall, She found a girl of about her age, slumped down on the ground, her face pressed to her knees. She had dark brown hair and tan skin, a stocky girl of thirteen. "Are you okay?" Adelia asked, crouching down next to the girl. She saw from the colors she wore on her uniform that the girl was from Hufflepuff house.

"N-no. Do I l-look okay to y-you?" This unkown girl stuttered, her voice choking up as more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Well, why are you upset?" Adelia asked, choosing her words carefully, so as not to upset the girl

"W-well I was just sitting at the table, eating lunch and Roan, h-he called me a-a mudblood!" She wailed, new tears streaming down her face. Sometime while she was talking, she had looked up. Her eyes were a soot black color, black with hints of dark gray. Her nose was straight and set under it, her mouth, bitten and chapped.

"A - a what?" Adelia asked. This girl said it like an insult but she didn't understand; what was a mudblood?

"A mudblood. Surely you've heard of them? No? Are you a muggle-born too?" She asked, sniffling herself into silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What's a muggle-born?" This was _really _confusing Adelia now.

"A muggle is a non-magical person. So muggle-borns are witches and wizards who's parents are muggles" The girls voice had gone to ice and her face was stony. " A mudblood is a really terrible name to call a muggle-born. How can you never have heard of this before?"

"I'm sorry. I am new here. I'm like you too, a muggle-born. Who's Roan?"

"A Slytherin" She spat out the word. Adelia stood up and offered the girl her hand. "I'm Leila, by the way."

"I'm Adelia, Adie for short. What year are you in?" Now she walked to the sink to wash her hands, her original purpose of coming here. Leila pulled her hair back and began to splash cold water on her face.

"Third. You in first year? You don't look it. And what house are you in?"

"I'm in third year. I don't have a house. I just started here today, you see, I have a wierd kind of magic, not regular kind."

"I've heard of you." Leila stood up straight. "You're the elemental girl. Gossip gets around here fast, what with the ghosts and portraits, not to mention the entire student body." She added at Adelia's surprised look."

"What class d'you have next?" She asked as they headed for the door.

"Herbology." She grimaced. "It's my worst subject. It's rather sad really, you would think that just about anyone can pot a plant but for some reason something always seems to go wrong when I'm around. That holds true for any class. You can leave now and try to stay away from my disasters, I won't be offended."

Adie laughed. Leila smiled too, and it lit up her face, though her eyes were still red from crying. "Do they call you that often. A mudblood?" Adelia asked. She knew at once that she probably shouldn't have said anything. Leila's smile faded and she looked down.

"No, you see, we were in potions this morning and I spilled my shrinking potion on his hand. Of course, Professor Slughorn put it to rights, but that didn't stop him from yelling at me for it before he did. I ran and skipped lunch." She said, her voice becoming smaller with each word.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." Adelia said truthfully.

"No, it's better if I tell someone. It makes me realize how silly I am to cry over a little word."

"You aren't stupid. Roan is the one who is, and you can be sure that something may "accidentally" happen to him like, oh, I don't know, while he's near the lake back there a large wave just happens to hit him." Leila giggled at the thought of her nemisis being splashed by an unknown force.

"So it's true? You really can do magic with the elements?" She asked when her laughter had subsided.

"Yes, and no one wants to be near me for it. I think they're scared of me." Adie replied glumly.

"Well, cheer up. I'm your friend. Asides, everyone is only afraid that you can do something much cooler than they can. They aren't really scared, they're jealous." That set Adelia thinking. She walked the rest of the way to herbology in a cheerful mood

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tell me what you think, I love to hear from you. - Emma


	4. Water

And so it happened that Adelia ended up in Professor McGonagall's office that evening just before dinner. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, which was dotted with water droplets stains, courtesy of the large lake out in the front lawn. "So." The headmistress said, finally, after keeping Adie under her glare for what seemed like forever. "So, you decided to make waves today, didn't you?" She said, and Adelia knew that she knew. Professor McGonagall did not expect her to admit to it, no one admitted to their crimes.

"Well, you see professor, I wanted to go surfing." Adelia said, face paper blank

"Well, of course you didn't do it, it just - wait, did you just admit that you made that wave?" She said, eyes widening. Adie nodded. "Because you wanted to go suffing?"

"Surfing. It's this muggle sport where you ride on waves on a board. We wanted to surf, so I tried to make waves, so I used a lot of power, fuguring that would make a bunch of them. But it just made a _really big _wave." Adelia said, looking down, resentful.

"Well, Miss Maren, you need to learn to control your power. Since it was an accident and nobody was hurt, just soaked, I can let you go this one time. But no more sorfing." Adelia knew a dismissal when she heard one. She fled the room, running down the winding stairs as fast as she could. When she came down off of the stairs, she ran straight into Leila.

"Slow down." Her friend said, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. Adelia suspected that her new friend did not really know her strength. "Now, come on, we're almost late for dinner."

Adie followed her into the great hall and made for the teacher's table, keeping her head down. "What are you doing? You can sit at the Hufflepuff table with us." She said, taking a seat next to a very tall youth with green hair. "This is Teddy Lupin. Teddy, this is Adelia." Leila said, making a quick introduction.

"Hey. You're the elemental girl, aren't you? I'm Teddy." He saw her staring at his hair. "And I'm a Metamorphmagus." He explained.

"A what?" Adelia asked, confused. What was with these people and these big words they used, completly normally, as if she was going to understand them!

"I can change my appearance at will." She looked at him, and eyebrow raised, disbeleivingly. Grinning, he changed his hair to black, then to green again. "See?" He said.

"So you can change your hair color? Anyone can just do that with dye." It didn't seem like a very useful skill to her. Besides, she liked her hair color.

"No, I can change all of my facial features, like my nose and mouth and face shape and eye color. What is 'dye'?"

"Hair dye. It's something that normal people, er, muggles use to change their hair color."

Teddy nodded thoughtfully. A girl with strawberry blonde hair matched with light blue eyes sat next to him. Her nose, which could be considered somewhat larger than delicate, kept her from looking like a china doll.

"This is Victoire Weasly, Victoire, this is Adelia Maren" Leila said, making more introductions.

"Call me Adie. Adelia has too many sylables for such a short name, it's tiring to say." Victoire smiled, eyes laughing over her numerous freckles.

"Victoire, you know you're not supposed to be here. You should be over with the Gryfindors." Teddy repremanded her lightly. She stuck her tounge out at him and flouced off.

"Paden. Paden!" Leila called, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. Apparently, this happened rather often because no one even glanced at her, except for a boy walking into the hall, who smiled and walked over to her. Paden's mouth was wide and made for smiling, his nose looked like it had been broken once, young as he was. His eyes were dark green, so dark that it was hard to discern the pupil from the iris.

"Hey Leila, what's up?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Adie. He had an American accent. She wondered if he was from there.

"Oh, Paden, this is Adie. I was wondering if you could help me with our Potions essay. We're supposed to have three scrolls of parchment and I only have two and a half and have no idea what else to write." She said, looking up at him hopefully.

"Uh, sure, why not? It's nice to meet you Adie. Now, where did you come from?"

"I came from the world." Adelia retorted shortly, eating. She was hungry, having accidentally slept through breakfast that morning.

"Ouch. She has a bark, but does she have a bite?" He said, sitting down next to her. Leila looked mournfully at the space next to her she had made for him.

"Watch your tounge or you'll find out." She said as she glanced at him sidways.

"Well, I'm a curious being so let's just see how this goes. I'll just keep talking, really annoyingly, and you should burst any day now.I'm waiting. Don't worry, I, unlike you, have patience. And I, unlike you, - "

Paden's sentence was never finished. Adelia glanced to the teacher's table and, satisfied that nobody was looking, summoned the water in her cup to splash him on the face. It hit him perfectly.

"Mr. Noel. What on earth happened to you?" McGonagall said, walking up to Paden. Adie had to bury her face in her now empty goblet to keep the headmistress from seeing her silent laughter.

"Oh, I a so terribly sorry, Professor. I was just being so clumsy, I suppose. My hand just slipped and my water spilled all over me."

"But your goblet is filled with pumpkin juice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say my goblet. Well, I was holding Adie here's glass to toast her, you know, teasingly, and it spilled. Sorry for the slip of the tounge."

McGonagall surveyed Paden and Adelia. "You're sure the water didn't just come splashing up at you with an unknown force."

Paden looked taken aback and surprised. "I'm certain, Professor."

"Very well, then, go dry yourself before your next class." She walked off. Paden turned back to Adie.

"How'd you do _that?_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it. Reveiws are very much appreciated (and by that I mean reveiw NOW)


	5. Apollyllon

Hey, everyone sorry for taking so long but I've become somewhat obsessed with one of my stories and wrote like three or four chapters in two days. Anyway, to make up for that, I'll try to make this one longer. Not making any promises, though.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Well, I just moved it with my hands, sort of, well, no, not my hands but like, my mind and it....moves?" Adie said. She had no idea how to explain her magic to someone. It just seemed so natural. How did her magic work?

"Moves?" Paden asked, completly poleaxed.

"Well, it's like a spell, except without words, and it doesn't really have one specific thing to do it just does what I command it to do." Adelia said. That was the best explanation _she _would ever come up with.

"Show me again!" Paden said, refilling her glass with more water.

"Are you crazy? I'll get in trouble. This is the second time today I've avoided it and I'd like to keep it that way, thanks." Adelia said, crossing her arms.

"Two times? Well, a right little felon, aren't we now. What was the first offense?" He was mocking her. She was quite sure of that now. Leila didn't look too happy, either. Why did she want to talk to Paden so badly anyway?

"I made giant wave to splash Roan because he was being mean to Leila." Now Paden's attention_ was _on Leila but she didn't look the least bit happy about it.

"And how did you manage to get out of that one?" Paden asked, raising one eyebrow. That made her smile.

"I pretended I wanted to go surfing. How _do _you do that?" She asked, meaning his eyebrow.

"You just take your eyebrow, and raise it." Adelia tried, failing when both of her eyebrows rose. "No, here keep this one down." He put on cool finger on her left eyebrow. "Now try raising your eyebrows." This time, only the right one rose, but that was because Paden was holding the left one down. "D'you feel how it's supposed to be?" He asked, pulling his hands away from her face and onto his lap. Adie nodded. "Good. Let's see." She rose it, which worked partially because the left one only rose halfway but the look on the rest of her face was so rediulous that Paden laughed.

"What is so funny?" She asked, re-crossing her arms.

"Just your expression. It's something like this." He mimicked her.

"I do _not _look like that!" Adelia cried.

"Yes you do." Paden retorted.

"I do not."

"Do, too"

"Do not."

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't."

"Don't"

"Ha! See you agree, I don't!" Adelia yelled triumphantly

"Damn. I was trying to confuse you." Paden said.

"Ahahaha! Now, Mr. Noel, no foul launguage is allowed here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Adelia said primly, imitating McGonagall. "And obviously," She continued, dropping her act. "I'm just smarter than you." She said before she flounced off. Looking down at her schedule, She saw that she was to go to her dormitory. That meant hours of solitude, because her house, consisted of...her.

"Adie, are you in Hufflepuff?" Paden asked as he and Leila caught up with her.

"No." She said mournfully. "I'm in Apollyllon." She said, not quite sure of where she was going with this but she decided to see what happened.

"Appy-what?" Leila asked.

"Apollyllon. They're a mythylogical creature, a demon, really. It's the new house at hogwarts, didn't you hear the news? There are now five houses at hogwarts." She said, acting as though this was something anyone with any common sense at all would know.

"No, I hadn't heard yet." Paden said, playing along. "What is their house colour?" He asked.

Adie thought for a minute. "Purple. And Apollyllons are known for their trouble-making."

Leila grinned. "I like this house already. Who's in it."

"Me!" Adelia exclaimed. " I am the founder and sole member of the Apollyllon house. Do either of you know how to change the color of things with magic?" She asked.

"I do." Paden said. "It's simple, really, just a basic Colour-Change Charm and you want it purple so I just have to visualize it and-" Paden was cut off when Leila clapped a hand to his mouth. Adie giggled.

"A regular scholor." She commented. "Here." She took off her school tie."Can you change it?" Paden nodded. He pointed his wand at the tie, murmering something incoherent to the two girls next to him. The tie blazed white before becoming striped with light and dark purple. Adelia let out a laugh.

"This is gonna be great!" She yelled, running up a staircase. "Oh, can you guys help me find my dorm? I have no idea where it is." She said and when they arrived there, her new friends offered to work on their homework with her in the library. She accepted. After doing all of her homework, which was practically done by Paden, who insisted it wasn't cheating as long as he explained it to her, Adelia went to bed, exhausted.

"Ms. Maren!" McGonagall cried. Everyone heard. Everyone was silent as they watched. Adelia stood up, the picture of innocence, as the headmistress walked to her. "Why is your tie purple?" she asked, voice still raised.

"I'm simply sporting my house colours, Professor." She replied calmly. Whispers went through the hall

"Who is _she?_"

"What house is she in?"

"Why'd she make her tie _purple_?"

"Ms. Maren, you do not have a house." McGonagall said

"No, I do. I am in the Apollyllon house. I am it's founder and only member. Thus, I have my own house colours." She said, gesturing to the tie.

"And what are Apollyllons known for? Gryfindor is known for bravery, Slytherin for wit, Ravenclaw for brains, and Hufflepuff for kindness. What are you?" the Professor asked.

"Apollyllons are known for their mischevious natures." She said, grinning. "And, begging your pardon, but aren't Ravenclaws and Slytherins virtually the same, then?"

"Well then, since you have your own house, you must have your own house table." She somehow conjured up a table and a lone chair. She also ignored Adelia's question, though it did not go unnoticed by the tittering students. McGonagall then turned on her heel and went back to the teacher's table. Adie wished she could do real magic, like that. Her type of magic, whatever it was, dimmed in comparison. She went over and sat next to Teddy and Leila.

"Ms. Maren, why are you not at your house table?" McGonagall yelled.

"Because, we Apollyllons are know for our mischevious natures. I'm just following the legacy of my house.

Thanks for reading. And thanks for reveiwing, because you know you want to do it.


	6. Amethyst

I'm back. And sorta stressed so I don't know how long this will be...

Disclaimer: haha no

There she was, standing in front of the teacher's table. McGonagall had told her to come up to the dias after she had been finished with her meal. So she did, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, still sporting her purple tie. " I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything, but I have homework to do, so if you could just hurry up and give me detention already, it'd make my life a lot easier." McGonagall was still silent. "There's no need for a dramatic pause." Adie continued. "So, anytime now." Professor Potter smirked at her. She shot him a glare that made the smile melt straight from his face.

"Miss Maren, you are dismissed." McGonagall finally announced.

"What? That's it? You aren't even going to punish me? Oh, sure just invite me up to the dias, make me wait for twenty minutes, and then just dismiss me!" She yelled. This was an outrage, how could she? _Why _would she?

"Are you asking for a punishment? I'm sure I could arrange something." The headmistress said, now looking up at Adelia.

"No, I'm asking for a reason." She retorted

"Adelia Maren, go, now." She had used her full name and that did not sound good. She ran. Well, not really. She actually turned on her heel and sauntered away.

"Paden!" She whispered to him as he walked out of his dorm to wherever he was going. He jumped a mile high in the air.

"Adelia? What are you doing here? Why are you wandering the corridors? You could loose house points for that." He scolded. His hair was very rumpled from sleep.

"I don't have a house, remember? And I need your help with something." He looked doubtful. "Please?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

"Fine, but why do you need my help, why can't you do it yourself?" He asked as she led them to her destination.

"Because, I can't do regular magic. Real magic." Adelia mumbled

"Your magic is real. And it's amazing what you can do. Now, where are we going?"

"The Great Hall." Adie announced as they arrived there.

"Uh-oh. And what do you want me to do?" He asked, surveying the large room. She told him her plan and he obliged.

Rosalind Miller was a first year student with blonde hair and brown eyes. That morning as she skipped to the Ravenclaw table, she found another table next to it, one that had certainly not been there the other day. It was as large as all the other hous tables, but empty but for one girl, that elemental girl who was stuck up and rude. That was strange, because it was the prime breakfast time and all of the other tables were packed, including her own. She glanced up at the teacher's table to see Professer McGonagall's face turning red. But she wasn't staring at just the table. Her eyes were flicking between the table and the house hour glasses. There was a new hour glass as well. It was filled with amythysts. The headmistress looked like she was going to scream. But it wasn't her that talked first. It was Professor Potter, who held respect in everyone's eyes, including most of the Slytherins.

"Attention everyone!" He called. The hall went silent. "We have recently opened up a new house. It is the Apollyllon house. Now, there is only one member right now, but rest assured that more will come next year. As for now, the one member will earn points for good deeds, if she ever does any, and lose them for her many infractions." Rosalind had a smug smile on her face now. Served that girl right, walking around here like she was King - or in her case, Queen - of the castle. She was certainly not. "Due to the Apollyllon's house lack of members, there will not be a quidditch team." He said.

"What if we want to be on the Apollyllon Quidditch Team?" Someone called. It was Teddy.

"Erm, I suppose anyone who likes to may try out for the quidditch team, Adelia is the team captian, so have fun with that. Anyway, let's all give a welcoming applause to our new house!" He called. The hufflepuff table clapped loudly and banged their feet on the ground. Ravenclaws and Gryfindors gave claps varying from polite to exuberant, and the Syltherin table was, for the most part, silent.

Read and reveiw please!


	7. Apollyllon Quidditch

Sorry for the lack of updates. Rest assured that exams are over until June so lots of updates coming your way, especially because i am now on winter break, though not as much as there were (or at least for other stories) over thanksgiving break because I am going snowboarding ! (yes, you may applaud) I've never done it before, skiing yes, snowboarding, no. So i rented a snowboard for the season, or rather my mom did. It has dragon/dinosaur/phirrahna. We (my brother and i) named him Jesus (pronounced the spanish way, Hay-soos) Anyway, more about the Apollyllon house...

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo el cuento ( I don't own the story. It's spanish. i'm that smart)

(this divider is just so much easier)

"Okay, everyone! Time for quidditch tryouts!" Adelia announced at breakfast on Saturday next. "Whatever _that _is." she murmured to herself.

"I want to be on the Apollyllon team!" Teddy cried, jumping up from his seat. He then proceeded to dance around on his seat at the Hufflepuff bench. The entire hall found this funny, and showed their amusement quite easily. In fact, the only person who didn't show any form of amusement was Madame Pomfrey, whom Adie had been introduced to two days back when she had attempted to step on a step that was not really there, and consequently had fallen down the stairs and been knocked unconsious. Though there was absolutely no damage done to her, she could tell the nurse did not want her to be doing sports so soon. _That _Adie thought _is not my problem to worry about. I have to find out what quidditch is_.

At the field that Teddy, Leila, and Paden walked her to, there were about twenty-five students waiting there. Three more came after they had. It looked like a big soccer field with giant lollipops at each end. "Hello, everyone! Since I have never played quidditch in my life, I am not actually going to be playing, just captaining. Along with Paden, who doesn't play either but" and she used air quotes to show that these were not her words. "he 'knows the logistics and strategies of it.' Yeah, I don't understand what that means either." She informed the crowd. "So, whoever wants to try out for chasers, you can fly around the field." She said. about a fourth of the group got up.

"Pitch." Teddy told her.

"What did you just call me? Is that another insulting wizard word, because I prefer to know what the insults being used on me mean, thank you very much."

"No, Adie, the pitch is what you call the field, where the games are played. It's called a pitch." Leila explained to her conoslingly.

"Oh. I'm still gonna call it a field." She said with a shrug.

Of the six people that had gone to fly as chasers, one had fallen off their brooms somewhere along the way. That, at least, was better than the boy who couldn't get into the air, much to his audience's amusement. Adelia had to choose three of the remaining four, as she had been told by her co-captain. With her friends help, the chasers were chosen: Caleb Rosales, an all around large boy, at almost six feet and about twice Adie's width in his sixth year, Alayna Holden, a fifth year who was barely five feet and bright white-blonde hair, and Agrican Wynn, only a second year but he was so fast he was a tan skin and black haired blur.

Next up were beaters. Those were, apparently, people who whacked a bloodthirsty ball at people to give them concussions. That sounded like a very morbid playing position to Adie, but four people tried out for it. One girl asked if she could stay and try for another position, because she was so small she could barely heft the bat. They settled on a pair of sibilings, fifth year Gabirel, 5' 9" and he still looked stock, no matter how many inches his curly brown hair added to his height, and seventh year Aella, also stock with curly brown hair, though she was 5' 4" and her hair was longer, Sharpe. They were both amazingly strong and Adelia eyed them with respect as she called for the keeper tryouts.

There were several more this time, seven in fact. A keeper, she learned, was like a goalie Teddy filled that position. He was surprisingly good at it, and when Adelia told him that, he mocked being offended and shunned her for the rest of the morning. Leila was not trying out, because she was already keeper for the Hufflepuff team. "Though now I wish I wasn't." She had commented when Adie asked her.

The last place on the team was a seeker. They found this little golden golf-ball that flew around. It sounded crazy. It was called a snitch. Eleven people tried out for that one. Among them was the little girl who had asked to try for another position. She was another second year and by far the best. Leta Parrish had frizzy black hair and skin that looked pale next to her dark features, though in truth it was regular caucasian skintone. She was also only four feet tall, and very fast.

Adelia learned that she had an array of houses trying out for her team. Alayna Holden and Leta Parrish were in Gryffindor. Teddy and Agrican Wynn were in Hufflepuff. The Sharpe sbilings, Gabirel and Aella made up the Ravenclaw population. Caleb Rosales, surprisingly enough, was a Slytherin. After creating a practice schedule for them, she left to attempt at all of the homework she had for the weekend.

Well, I hoped you like it. Wow, that was a lot of names. Baby name websites are my saviors! - Emma


	8. Fire Scars

Ok, before I get to the story I have a super duper important announcement to make! Ready? *ahem*

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to Emma

Happy Birthday to me!

Ok, just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: I can dream, can't I? Also, give credit to HP wiki for all of the 's their wording for the first little bit of info, about what it is and what it can do. Don't sue me!

"Now everyone, I _know _that the game is today and you are all very excited but would you _please _consentrate?" Professor Potter asked wearily. There was a half-hearted chorus of yeses. "Right. Now today, we are going to try patronuses. A Patronus is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell, and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other dark creatures." He began. A hand went up immediatly "Yes, Verity?"

"Sir, Patronuses are very advanced. My brother, Tomalon, just mastered his and he's a sixth year." Verity pointed out.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that. I do not expect you to get a full fledged patronus today, or even this year and will be impressed if you get a wisp of something. But you have to practice, so why not start now? If I may continue?" Verity nodded her head, looking cowed. " Now, the incantation used to create a patronus is 'Expecto Patronum'. While you are saying this, you must remember your happiest memory you have ever had. That's what counter-acts the dementor or dark creature. Now, get your wands out, and start trying."

"Sir." A boy said. "Could we see your patronus, please?" He was very polite, though that might just be because he was afraid of Professor Potter. For some reason, everyone revered him. No one had really bothered to tell Adelia why that was.

"Very well. Expecto Patronum!" A stag formed out of the tip of his wand, neither gas nor liquid but certainly not solid. It ran around the room before fading into a small wisp of liquid-like silver smoke. The class applauded their teacher and went to the front of the room to begin practicing. Adie stayed where she was, having no idea what she was supposed to do. She could not create a patronus. Professor Potter seemed to realize that, too, because he came to stand next to her. "Adelia, I've been thinking about how you can do this, and I want you to try something. Instead of using your sort of all-purpose air spell, just pushing things away from you with it, I want you to try and form a patronus out of the air. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded. "Good, then go over there, away from the other students, please, because I feel you will have more sucess than them, and practice."

"But sir, should my patronus just be whatever I want it to be?" She asked.

"I think, and I have talked to the Headmistress and former Headmaster Dumbledore, that when you put your mind to shaping the air, it will form on its own, like a patronus." She nodded againg and went to her secluded corner of the room. First, she tried just pushing something away and ended up moving all of the tables and chairs on the side of the room she was facing to the wall. She looked down apparently shameful when everyone turned to look at her, but behind her cloak of hair, she was smirking. On her second try, she herself flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Everything went black.

When Adelia woke up, Madame Pomfrey was making the bed next to her. The nurse, somehow sensing she was up, turned to her. "You just can't keep safe can you? This is the second time you've been knocked unconsious. You're fine." She added to Adie's questioning look. "You can go when you feel ready."

"What time is it?" She asked as she sat up and the world spun.

"It's about fifteen minutes before dinner." Madame Pomfrey replied before returning to the bed she was straightening. Adie sat up until she felt steady, then stood up and began to stumble towards the door. She stopped two beds from it when she saw a familiar face at the head of that bed. Leila lay on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling rythmically. The left half of her face was covered in shiny scars.

"W-what happened?" She asked the nurse. Madame Pomfrey looked dissaproving, not wanting to give out information. "She's my best friend."

"Yes....the Headmistress said.......Leila was cursed in the hallways today. The flagrante curse."

"Will you be able to make the scars go away? And who did it?" Adie demanded.

"The scars will fade, but she will need to be in the hospital wing for a week. I cannot disclose who did it, though I can assure you that the person is being punished, and severly. Now, off to dinner, you need your energy, especially if you're to go to the match today. You'd better not be playing."

"I don't play, only captian." Adelia replied, still gazing at her sleeping friend.

"Good. Now, go."

Ok. so it's not my birthday today, but it was yesterday (christmas eve) and I started writing this then. Anyway, reveiws are, as always, appreciated. Especially because this took me a long time to type, because I sorta broke my wrist. And now it's casted. Again, a big thanks to the HP wiki, who also gave me the info for the flagrante curse. - Emma


	9. Victory

Hello. Sorry for not updating much, but I've been really busy, our play debuts tomorrow and _some people _still tend to mess up a bit, so we have to stay after school and stuff.

"Today's match is Hufflepuff versus A-polly-llon. This will be the first ever Apollyllon quidditch match, a historical event. Their team is formed of two Gryfindors, two Ravenclaws, a Slytherin, and two Hufflepuffs who will be playing against their house team. The only actual Apollyllon on the team is one of the co-captains, the only actual Apollyllon."

"Elaine we do not need an entire essay on the quidditch match, just announce what's happening." Professor McGonagall's brisk voice came over the magical microphone, the one that Adie had no idea how it worked, as she walked onto the quidditch pitch, she would watch the game from the sidelines down there. Paden was next to her, he would explain what she didn't know already, though her friends assured her that she learned quickly. The team rose in the air, seven against six, Hufflepuff had lost their Keeper, Leila. Though she thought it was a little unfair, Adie wasn't complaining, though she would rather her friend wasn't injured. She understood most of it, as the score changed to 70 - 30, Apollyllon. She actually didn't notice it was over. All she saw was Leta zoom past her, literally right past her because that is where the snitch was, and the next moment about a third of the crowd and her team, along with Paden, was cheering. She joined them once she realized what had happened.

The Apollyllon quidditch team celebrated at dinner at their team's table. Over all the raucos, no one noticed when Adelia left for the Hosital Wing. Once there, she went straight to Leila's bed. Her friend was still asleep, but she talked to her anyway. She explained, as well as she could, what had happened at the game, and what had happened to her in DADA that morning, and how she missed being splashed with an almost lethal potion that afternoon at potions.

" Everyone's celebrating now, you'd love it, they even have those frogs, the scary ones that people eat, at the table. I dunno how they got them, 'cause we never usually have them at dinner but Agrican just came with all this candy, and butterbeer. That stuff is excellent, I can't get enough of it. And tomorrow's my first day of Divination, with Fiorenze. I hope you get better really soon because I don't want to meet a centaur by myself."

"She can't hear you, you know." It was Teddy. "And Paden and I'll be there for Divination, so will Victoire, 'cause we have it with the Gryfindors."

"I know she can't hear me, I'm not stupid, but I don't want her to feel left out...while she's asleep." She laughed, and he did too.

"Come on, you can visit her later, besides, you have to come with me to get Paden to do our homework for us. He never does it when I ask him, but since you 'benefit from the help because you weren't here the years before' he'll help you, and then forget what he's doing and do mine, too."

"What? Is that my only value to you. A tool for getting your homework done for you. Besides, I wan't to at least attempt it before I go crying to him for help." She said, first mocking, then serious.

"Fair enough. You go attempt your homework and I'll bring him up to your dorm, telling him how you told me how much homework you had and how much help you need." He invented.

"So now I'm the damsel in distress?" She asked, jokinglyl incredulous.

"See you later, Adie." He said in dismissal, ignoring her question.

"Adie, do you still need help with your homework?" Paden called through the door, which Adie then opened. Teddy was with him.

"No, I did it all by myself, but can you check it over for me?" She asked. "What?" She asked when they didn't move.

Teddy burst out laughing. "You've got ink all over your face. What did you do to yourself? And look, it's on your arms and clothes, too. And there's some in your hair." Adie looked down at her arms, which were indeed ink splotched.

"Ok, where's a bathroom?" She asked. "Like a real one with a shower, or something."

"You don't have one? Usually they're in the dorms. Here, upstairs one floor and take one left there's the prefect's bathroom. I've been told the password it 'Bubbles'. Go use that one. I'll check over your homework and help Teddy with his because that's obviously the only reason he came. Yes, I know that you want me to do it, I'm not daft." Paden added to Teddy's look.

The bath in the prefect's bathroom was actually a pool. No one else was there so Adie filled it with hot but clear, no bubbles, water and jumped in and swam a few laps before washing up and getting out. She dressed in clothes that she had brought with her, including a tie magicked purple by Paden. She went back to her dorm with her hair still went to find Paden giving Teddy the answers to what sounded like Herbology. "Adie, I looked over your homework and corrected everything that's wrong, so look over it to learn from your mistakes." Paden said as they got up.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." She said and shut them out of her room before Paden could respond.


	10. Palm Reading

I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Hey, has anyone else noticed that changed their logo? It's really bothering me, i dislike the new one :( Anyway, back to Adie and her crazy scemes. Oh, and btw I just found this site that all you HP lovers might be interested in. On second thought, two things. 1. (have i said this on this story before?) go watch A Very Potter Musical on youtube. They're even coming out with a sequel this summer! 2. Someone wrote these fanfictions about James Potter (junior, meaning Harry's son, not his father) and he made them like real books and all and they're full length and really good (or at least, they are so far, I've only gotten to page 31 on the first one but I'm hooked!) the URL is (put the dots where it says dot in parentises) http://www (dot) jamespotterseries (dot) com/wizard_index (dot) html

Disclaimer: 10th chapter! A milestone! It still doesn't make it mine!

Firenze was not like Adelia had imagined at all. He was like a horse, only he seemed bigger because although his torso was roughly the same size as a horse's, he stood up straight. His hair was silver-blonde and he had a way of talking to them like humans were so much less intelligent than centaurs, but yet wasn't all that condesending.

"We will be learning about palmistry. Palmistry is the study of reading one's hand with the lines and - " He stopped when his eyes fell on Adelia. "Who are you?"

"I'm Adelia." She said, deciding to just go with this slowly instead of telling him all about her at once.

"You are an elemental. We have not seen one of those for a time. Not since Venus fell into the shadows of Jupiter." He mused.

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Adie whispered to Victoire, Teddy, and Paden. Leila was not yet back from the hospital wing, though she had reportedly woken up for a time that morning.

"No, not really. Centaurs rarely make sense on stuff like that." Victoire whispered back. Paden shushed them as Firenze began to lecture them again.

"Palmistry is the study of reading one's hand with the lines and the characteristics of said person's hand. Now choose a partner and use your books to read your partner's hand." Victoire paired with Teddy so Adie was left with Paden.

"Oh, great, I get Paden." She said.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" He asked as they opened their books.

"You'll take the whole day to read one line on my hand." She commented. He had no wise retort for that.

"Well then, let's start now." He said and she offered her hand to him. He took it and traced the lines with his fingers. "You have fire hands, which isn't surprising with you." She opened her mouth to protest. "Adie, listen to what it says. 'Peoples with fire hands tend to be creative, energetic, ambitious, unpredictable and mischeivious. Yes, I would say that sums you up perfectly." She couldn't argue with that." Now, your heart line is long and curvy, that means you express your emotions well, but its sort of wavy towards the beginning, which means you'll be many relationships at the beginning of your life, or something like that."

"Yes, that sounds so official 'or something like that'" She said sarcastically. She wasn't quite sure anymore what else she wanted to find out from her hand.

"Your head line, that shows stuff about your brain so really, you shouldn't have one, is separated from your life line, that means you're entusiastic about life and curved, which means you're creative. That sounds pretty much like you. Your life line is a semicircle and that means....that you're strong and, again, enthusiastic. It's also kinda short..."

"Does that mean I'm going to die young?" Adelia exclaimed.

"No, it means that you're easily manipulated by others. Now that doesn't sound like you." He commented

"I told you, these obviously don't mean anything, it's just lines on my hand.

"Anyway, you don't have a fate line so we're done. See, it didn't take all day for me to read your hand! Here, do mine." He offered his much larger hand to her.

"Hmm, yessss, you have a - wait lemme check - an earth handdd." She said in a drawling voice.

"Adie, stop that." He said through his laughs.

"Mmm, yess, an earrtthhh hanndddd, which means you valueee things and have ennnergyyyy. Alsooo, you are practical, responsible, and...materialisticccc.."

"Stop that! And it does _not _say materialisitc." He said, looking at the book.

"Yes, it does. Right there, see, you're materialistic."

"I'm not." He retorted.

"The hand doesn't lie, Paden." She said chidingly

"I thought you were the one who didn't beleive this at all."

"The tables have turned, my friend. Now, lets see. Your heart line says that you have a good handle on your emotions and that you will love only one person, or something like that, like you'll only really have one serious relationship."

"That sounds so morbid the way you say it. And what happened to your voice."

Adie shrugged. "It got boring. And I don't think that's morbid, I think it's romantic, really." Paden shook his head. "Anyway, your head line is deep and clear, so you're focused and such and it's straight, so you think realistically. Now, that's morbid."

"It's not. And I don't _always _think realistically. Sometimes I just dream, I guess."

"Okay. That was awkward. And so, as I was saying before I was interrupted, your life line is straight and close the the edge so you're...cautious when it comes to love. And you have a fate line! Why don't I have a fate line? No, don't answer that, I don't want to hear it. Your fate line says that you're self-reliant. Good for you, Paden, your parents must be so proud!"

"Oh, shut it, just because your hands are actually interesting doesn't give you the right to brag about it." He informed her.

'Isn't that exactly what bragging rights are? Besides, I wasn't bragging, I was teasing."

"Whatever, Adie, let's pack up, we've got lunch now."

Hehehe. That was fun to write. Anyway, review!!!!!!


	11. A Jungle Gym

Sorry for not updating for so long! I will try to put up a few more, seeing as I'm stuck in this house thanks to the snow that comes up to my hip outside (no, I'm not _that_ short, there's just a lot of snow!)

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

"I think Hogwarts needs a jungle gym." Adie mused over lunch.

"A jungle what?" Paden asked. Though Teddy and Victoire's parents were wizards and witches, they knew about the muggle world a bit.

"A jungle gym. Y'know. With a slide, and swings, and twisting ladders, and monkey bars." Adie finished, her eyes bright.

"That sounds like something that could be used for care of magical creatures. What on earth is monkey bars?"

"Well, they're these bars-"

"Really?" Paden asked sarcastically. "Wow, well gee Adie, that really explains it, no need to continue. 'They're these bars'. I wonder if that is the exact dictionary defenition. So, what exactly do these bars do, or are they just for decoration."

"If you aren't interested, I'm not going to tell you." Adelia said, turning back to her homework she had neglected to finish the previous night.

"Aw, come on Adie, I was just kidding. Victoire, Teddy, d'you know what they are?" The pair just smiled at him evilly.

"Monkey bars are bars that you hold onto with your hands, while you're underneath them, and you sort of do this-" She began to mimick someone using monkey bars.

"Leila!" Adie said, jumping from the bench so fast that she spilled ink all over her shirt. "Oh, damn. And there's no time to change - Leila, were you let out of the hospital wing? Already?" She asked, turning back to her friend, who had discontinued her display.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey is going to check on me tonight, but I can go to class!" Her friend exclaimed, sitting next to them. "So what did I miss?"

"Paden's hands are bor-ring." Adelia sing-songed as she sat down next to her.

"You're the one who said that the lines don't mean anything in the first place!" He protested as he read over her assignment.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew my hands would be way cooler than yours so then I could use my newly instated bragging rights against you because my descriptions fit me perfectly and you're ." She said all in one breath.

"I take it you had your first Divination class?" Leila asked. Adie nodded.

"And I don't have a fate line! What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Probably that you will make no differance to the human race, muggle or human, in your life at all whatsoever, while I have glorious fate awaiting me." Paden retorted without even looking up.

"Ok, all your fate line said was that you're self reliant. I've been independent for years, so I guess I win."

"Oh, really, and what defines you as being independent?" He asked, now looking up.

"When you-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind, come on, let's get to class." Adie stood up, Leila, Paden and Teddy following her, Victoire off to rejoin the Gryffindors for her next class. She walked quickly, away from them so they wouldn't talk. It wasn't until they took seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Paden asked.

"So what's the point on monkey bars, anyway?"

LALALALALALALALALA

Sorry it's so short. Review please, and there will be more


	12. Winning Failure

Wow, I havent updated in 8 whole days! Gasp! Anyway...ok. I have nothing interesting to say. No, wait, YES! Ok, so I have a really bad habit of never finishing projects I start (fanfictions are obviously the one exception) so I found this book called Generation T: 108 ways to redo a T-Shirt. And all of the projects take like an hour at most, so I always finish them. So now I got the second book and I'm really obsessed with getting new t-shirts and destroying them. I have also started on making a dress that I can wear to my friends bar/bat mitzvahs, or mine if it looks good enough. Ok, now onto the story:

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Not everything was easy for Adie. For example, she could not transfigure things properly. She could a. Burn them. b. Soak them. c. Encase them in a mixture of earth and plants. Or d. blow them around, and perhaps create erosion over a small period of time. That day, the class was turning teapots to tortises, as practice for their mid-year examinations. Adelia stared uselessly at her teapot. She could fill it with water while she still sat there, and summon tea leaves through the air. She could boil it with fire and make real tea. McGonagall told her to shape the porcelin with her power to resemble a tortise. Wind and water streamlined throught the air, whizzing past student's ears but never getting a drop on them. When they stopped, the willow patterned teapot roughly resembled a turtle of some sort. There were no specific features, such as eyes, nose, mouth, or indentations on the shell or feet, but it was the basic idea. It was about as far as the other students had gotten, most of them had a porcelin turtle, not yet in actual animal form.

So she learned to do things differently. She also learned to coach Quidditch and soon the the next game was there, Apollyllon against Hufflepuff. Paden explained to her and the team that if Apollyllon won by at least two hundred points, they would be in second place, not third. If they lost, they would be in fourth. If they won with under two hundred more, they would be in third. Their only chance of winning first place was by keeping a high score in this game. Adelia gave the team a meaningless pep talk before they went out to the pitch.

There were large groups of yellow and a rather sizeable group in purple at the pitch. Adie hadn't known that so many people were cheering for them. She took her seat in the front row with Paden and Leila. They had come up with a new strategy. Caleb, being so large, would ram through the players trying to block him. When he got close enough, he threw the ball to Agrican, who was twenty yards in front of the goalposts. Agrican sped over to Alayna, who was as close as she could be to the rings. She threw it in a scored. The Sharpe siblings kept possesin of the bludger for most of the game, and several sore bruises on the Hufflepuffs could be accounted for by them. Teddy was amazingly fast in the goal, blocking almost every quaffle throw that came to his side of the field. Leta followed the snitch until they were up enough to win and go into second place. And it still wasn't enough.

When the score was 30-10, Apollyllon, the Hufflepuff seeker spotted the snitch, and dove down for it. Leta had no choice but to follow. She tried to just distract the seeker, to keep him from getting the snitch, but she wasn't able to. Gabriel and Aella couldn't hit the bludger to him, for fear of hitting Leta instead. She caught the snitch, and Apollyllon won, but only to go into third place with final score of 180-10. The fans in purple cheered. Adie wondered if they knew that they could have gotten second place if not for the Hufflepuff seeker.

When they went back to the changing room, Leta's mouth trembled in such a way that Adie suspected she might cry. "Leta, you did really good today. That was great, keeping him from getting the snitch." She told the younger girl. Leta beamed at her, and went back to changing her robes.

"That was nice of you." Paden commented as they walked to dinner from the changing room.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, let her wallow in self-pity and feel bad because she thought she messed up?" She asked. Paden opened his mouth to speak. "That was a rhetorical question. I think you know the answer." She said as the walked throught a courtyard.

"Adie! ADELIA!" Someone yelled from behind them. The pair turned to see Teddy running towards them. "That was a great game, don't you think?"

"Er, yeah, Teddy, you did a really good job." Adie asked, confused. Why did he run after her just to talk about the game? She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'll see you around, then." She said, turning to continue walking.

"Oh, no, I'm going to the Great Hall, too. I'll walk with you." He said, falling into step with them. It was only then that Adelia realized that he had not even acknowledged Paden.

"Great." She muttered under her breath as they continued their trek in silence.

LALALALALALALALALALALAL

Ok, so this time I described the quidditch match more in detail. Tell me how I did by pressing the button and writing words!


	13. Bloodthirsty Spiders

A cold of some sort spread around the school, and soon most of the student body was subjected to rapy voices, sneezing, and coughing up flem in the later stages of the sickness. This did not, however, excuse them from class. Adelia was one of the first to catch the cold and, as Madame Pomfrey had yet to find a cure, was left to fend for herself. Her usually raspy voice was reduced to nothingness and she took to carrying a hankercheif around to save her the trouble of fetching one everytime she sneezed. Teddy made light of her illness by calling her the walking flu. He and Leila found it amusing. Adie did not. What else to make it worse, but examinations were the next week. Paden was "helping" her catch up with what she had missed earlier in the year. He constantly asked her to repeat back to him what he had just said. She constantly wrote on a piece of parchment that she was unable to talk. None of her teachers seemed to mind much, and Adelia suspected that they were glad to have her quiet for once, albeit due to illness.

Madame Pomfrey came out with a cure on a monday. Adie was one of the first to receive a dosage, and walked into breakfast with a smile on her face. "What're you so happy about?" Paden asked, sliding an inked quill and scrap of parchment for her to write her answer. She replied by ripping the parchment to shreds. "Alright, fine, don't tell me, I didn't really want to know anyway." Adelia couldn't help it, not with that look on his face, she laughed. "Sure, laugh at me I don't - hey, wait a second, you can't laugh, you have a cold!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Madame Pomfrey came up with a cure this morning." She replied, her voice completly back to normal. She thought for a minute, then groaned, "We have potions next." She whined. Normally, she didn't mind potions, she could do it just the same as the rest of the class. But on mondays, Professor Slughorn's cheeriness was intolerable. "And look," She pointed out of a window "It's even just started to snow. Why can't we have, oh I don't know, recess?" She asked.

Paden smirked. "Hogwarts doesn't have recess. Besides, I don't think you'll have an awful time in potions. A week before the exams and Slughorn's pretty serious, not too boistrious."

"I'm loving these exams already, let's go." She said, grabbing a piece of toast and her bag and heading off to potions, Paden at her heels. Slughorn was, as promised, more sober than usual. He also pursed his lips at any imperfection in your potion. Adie's had turned a lime green instead of forest green, and he simply shook his head at it mournfully. "Is it that bad?" She asked Paden, whose potion was a tad darker than hers.

"I think he just wants us all to do really well so he looks good, or so he can find a sort of star student. You're probably just not turning out to what he thought you would be." He whispered back.

"Why would he expect anything of me?" She questioned, glancing up at their teacher to make sure he hadn't noticed they were talking.

"You're the new elemental girl, I'll bet he thought you'd be really special and all talented, because elementals are so rare. You're just not living up to his expectations, Adelia, you should really try harder." He joked, though it was the truth.

"Oh, of course." She joked, though on the inside, she was a little ashamed of herself. Everyone expected so much of her and she had fallen short of their expectations. "Time for lunch, and too bad really, I was starting to like the new Slughorn." She commented. She went to the Great Hall with him before dragging him and Leila ouside into the snow. "I don't think I've ever really noticed, but how come no one ever goes in the woods?" She asked them, looking at the forest just yards from her.

.

"It's the Forbidden Forest" Leila said, as if that explained everything. Adie turned to look at them questioningly.

"Forbidden means you're _not _allowed to go, Adie." Paden said slowly, as if explaining something to a dim-witted student.

"Really, is that what it means?" She asked sarcastically. "How come it's forbidden? What, is there a giant snake in there?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, the giant snake's carcass is underneath the castle, sorry to dissapoint." She whirled around to see Professor Potter and his wife. Professor Weasly was glowing red. "There used to be a giant spider in there, but he's dead."

"So then, why is it forbidden anymore, the bloodthirsty spider is gone." She said chidingly

"All of the 'bloodthirsty spider's' offspring are even worse." Paden said.

"And you know that because..." Adelia asked, leaving the question open ended. Paden shuddered

"Don't ask."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ok, I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is adding to the plot (I know, there's a plot!) beleive me.


	14. Peeves and The Owlery

Winter break came, and Adelia opted to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. None of her friends were staying, but they gave her promises to write often. On the first day after examinations had ended and most of the students were gone, she wandered the halls. She talked to portraits and ghosts, sometimes having to run away if she upset them. She met a ghost on that day that she had heard of but never actually encountered. His name was Peeves. She found him moving portraits to different parts of the castle to annoy the caretaker, Filch. She took hold of the string on the back of the portrait to ground it and to stop the ghost from continuing his handiwork. "What's this? Ooooh, it's the elementally girl, stopping Peevisies from messing with Flichers!" Peeves cried happily. "I'll bet you're really just called an elemental because your mental. Elemental is mental. Elemental is mental. Elemental is mental." Adie let go of the string and let him leave as he continued chanting. She would find a way to use him later. Still looking up to where Peeves had gone, she ran right into someone as she walked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, looking up to see a boy of her age, in Gryffindor judging by the color of his tie, and with black hair. "I should have been looking, sorry." She said, and started to continue on her way.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. "Sorry?"

"What were you looking at, you were looking up." He repeated.

"Oh, Peeves is changinng the portraits' places, that's all." She said, and tried to find a way to leave now without being offensive.

"You're the elemental girl, right? Adelia?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, but please, call me Adie. What's your name?" She asked, deciding she had better learn it.

"I'm James." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it.

"It's nice to meet you, James." Peeves chose that moment to return to that exact spot.

"Oooh, loookie here, it's mental elementally with the potty's son! oh, Peeves will tell all the ghosts, and the portraits too, and it will be _all _over the school!" He clapped gleefully and bounced off. Adie looked down at the hand still held in James' and dropped it like it was a hot coal.

"I, um, have to...letters to write home, you know." She said, trying to keep her pace to a walk until she was out of sight. Then she sprinted.

The next day found Adie in the Owlery, waiting for any late owls to arrive with promised letters from her friends. She was bundled up in a purple scarf, coloring thanks to Paden, and a wool coat. Even with all of her layers, she was shivering and her face was pink.

"Adie, you look freezing." It was James. Why was he up here? What, was he following her, or something? Why would he do that? And, more importantly, why did it make her happy that he did?

"Yeah, just waiting for replies. To letters." She added, then regretted it. Of course the replies were to letters, what else would they be to? Why was she acting like such an idiot?

"Well, I'm going down to the Great Hall for lunch, you want to come?" He asked.

"Yes." She said the second he was done talking. James looked somewhat surprised but not frightened by her immediate response.

"Alright then, come on." He said as he began to walk down the stairs. Adie moved as fast as she could with the ice under her feet to catch up.

R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!


	15. Hagrid

James, she learned, was the son of Professors Potter and Weasly, the latter of which had not changed her name when they married. The two became fast friends. He told her of his cousin, Rose, whom he would employ to help her find new ways to use her magic when Christmas break was over. She told him about learning the rules and strategies of quidditch and he taught her how to fly a broom, which, as it turned out, was hard.

"So, you put it on the ground." He said, placing his in front of him. She did the same, confused.

"But this isn't how you ride a broom. You sit on it, not stand. Even _I _know that." She protested.

"But first you have to learn to...well, I'm not sure, Madame Hooch never said. All I know is that you do this first and if you get on your broom and it goes out of control, you'll fall and break your wrist and start a fight and cause a friend to become the youngest seeker in a century. Or, at least, that's what Professor Longbottom did." James explained. "Now, you put your hand out, and say 'up'"

"Up." Adie said forcefully to her broom. It didn't even twitch. "Up!" She repeated, more annoyed. It rustled slightly on the ground. "U-up!" She said. The broom seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then rose to her hand. "Now what?" She asked, turning to James expectantly. He was doubled over in laughter. "What is so funny?" She demanded.

"You should -" He gasped for breath "You should have seen your face!" He fell over in a new fit of laughter. "You looked like you were going to kill the broom if it didn't rise. I think - I think you scared it!"

"Well then, maybe people should always scare their brooms, to teach them who's boss." She reasoned.

"Right, so next, you mount your broom," He showed her how. "And when I say to, kick off the ground and just hover there." He said, demonstrating what she was supposed to do.

"That's it? No flips in the air or anything?" Adelia asked

James smiled. "No, not yet, at least." She did as he showed her. Or at least, she tried. What really happened was the went up and down so fast, it was somewhat sickening to watch. After many unsucessful attempts, they retired for the day.

"So, quidditch not your forte?" He asked, as she had said many times after her failures how much she hated the sport.

"Apparently not. It's alright though, I'll always have divination as a fall back plan." She said cheerfully.

"Are you actually good at it?" James asked in surprise.

"No, but apparently neither is Trelawney and nobody understands what Firenze is saying anyway. Between them both, I think I'll do pretty well." She said, stopping to strike a dramatic pose. James laughed then looked up and coughed.

"Adie, look up." She did. There was a plant hanging from the ceiling. It was dimly familiar to her though she could not place it. She looked back to James and was about to ask him what he was going on about when he kissed her, quickly, then ran. Adelia stood there for a long time and realized that the plant over her head was mistletoe. She wondered if James had kissed her because he wanted to, or because the laws of the mistletoe made him.

But since when did boys ever do things like that, listen to plants? One part of her mind argued. But if he had really wanted to, why did he run? The other half retorted. On and on her internal struggle went, and she had no idea what to do. Her wanderings took her ouside, near the forbidden forest. In there, she could hear the pounding of feet - no hooves - on the ground, the roar of something like a lion, and the rustle of leaves made by small animals. Still absorbed in her thoughts and not thinking, she began to walk into the forest. So preoccupied was she, that she didn't see the man there until she walked directly into him.

"Wat's this? Yer not supposed ter be out in th' forest, ye know." The man said. He had an unruly beard and was absolutely huge.

"I'm - I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Curiousity overtook Adie's politeness "Are you a giant?" She asked him.

"Half o' one. And wat ar' ye doing, walkin' out here? It's cold, ye kno'" He said.

"I'm just...thinking." She remembered common people skills then. "My name's Adelia." She said, holding out her hand.

"Yer the elemental girl, then?" He asked. Adie nodded. "I'm Hagrid." He said, giving her a trashbin lid sized hand to shake. She took it delicately, then said

"Well, I should go, I don't want to miss dinner." She said, her mind back to James and the kiss.

"Nice meetin' yer, Adelia, ye can visit me any time in me house." He said, jerking a thumb towards it.

"Thank you hagrid, see you then." She said, and made her walk up back the hill to school.

LALALALALALALA

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, so tell me what you think! And tell me what you think the name of the chapter should be, becuase I have no idea!


	16. Really Cute Boots

Alright everyone, so sorry that I haven't updated but I just had my bat-mitzvah, then a skating competition, and then my computer broke…but now I'm back so here we go!

The forest at the edge of the school grounds was still bothering Adelia when the rest of the students returned to school and classes resumed. She did not, however, let on about it. She saw James much less now that the school was full again, but for some reason, Teddy seemed to know. He did not seem happy about it in the least.

"So, what happened between you two?" Leila asked Adie one night while they were doing their potions work.

"What happened between me and who?" She responded, only looking up from her parchment for a second to show her confusion.

"You and James!" Leila practically screamed it. Teddy looked up and scowled at them both.

"Shhh." Adie scolded her, "Nothing."

"Are you kidding? He walked past us yesterday in the hall and he literally ran into a bust or someone or other because he was _staring at you the whole time!_" Leila exclaimed. "Oh, you two will make such a cute couple!" She squealed

"I never would have thought of you as a romantic person." Adie commented as she wrote her conclusion on her essay, closed her ink, and put away her books for the night. "Now, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said in a huff.

"I'll come with you." Leila said. Adie made to protest, but thought better of hurting her friend's feelings and allowed her to walk with her. "And he's so handsome. You have to tell me what happened between you two…" Her voice trailed off. "Speak of the devil." She murmured.

"What?" Adelia asked, whirling around, but seeing no one.

"You can tell me later, then." Leila said and walked off with a triumphant smile on her face. Then Adie saw him. James was walking up the hall, in her direction. But he was walking purposefully to _her._ She looked around and had no success in trying to find a hiding spot to avoid James.

"Adie!" He called down to her, and jogged down to meet her. "Hey." He said when he stood only a foot before her.

"Hey." She said awkwardly, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" He asked and, without waiting for her to answer, took the leather strap from her shoulder and placed it on his. "Where are you going?" He asked, once he had the bag settled.

"My room. Have a big test tomorrow and 'm supposed to get a 'good night's sleep'" She said, walking towards the Apollyllon dormitories.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with such sincerity and hurt in his voice that she stopped in her tracks.

"I-I'm not-I'm not avoiding you!" She exclaimed, a bit louder than necessary.

"I try to get your attention all the time at meals and in the halls, but you always look the other way when you see me." That was true. There was no denying it. She _had _been avoiding him because she was afraid that he wanted them to stay friends, and she wasn't sure how that would end up for her. "I want to be friends." He said, confirming her fear.

Adie was not usually impulsive. Most of the time, she had a delicately laid out plan to follow, one that branched off in many directions should anything go astray. But she didn't plan for James, or for having a crush on him. So she acted without thought or reason and kissed him. They stood for some time in that kiss, him holding her books and her with a quill still in her messy hair. She pulled back and looked at him, fumbling with her necklace.

"Or, maybe not friends." James said, taking her hand and leading her to her room. After he kissed her thoroughly once more, she went to bed and he left for his dormitory.

"Spill." Leila said as she sat down next to Adelia at the Apollyllon table the nect morning.

"I'd prefer to drink my pumpkin juice, if it's all the same to you. If you insist, however…" Adie picked up her goblet and allowed it to wobble precariously in her hands.

"Stop that." Teddy said, taking the goblet from her and placing it on the table.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, Teddy? You've been sour all week. Why?" Adelia asked, annoyed. He had been rude to her and no one else for that week only.

"I'm fine." He said, and even gave her an only somewhat convincing smile.

"So what happened?" Leila asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, 'what happened?" Paden said, jumping up and down to mock Leila. She stuck her tongue out at him but seemed pleased for his attention.

"What happened when?" James asked, sliding to the other side of Adelia.

"Hey James." Paden said, waving from his place across the table.

"Cousin!" Teddy said, slapping James on the shoulder rather hard.

"What are you girls talking about?" James asked in full curiosity.

"Nothing." Leila and Adie replied all-too-quickly in unison.

"And we're supposed to believe _that?_" Paden queried, "Really, if you're going to make a convincing story, don't say 'nothing' at the exact same time! Amateurs." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, Leila just wanted to know what more I had found out about these really cute boots that were for sale in Hogsmeade and-"

"Ok, I change my mind. I don't want to hear another word about 'really cute boots', got it?" Paden interrupted her

"Ok, Paden." Leila said, taking a drink out of her goblet

"Whatever you say." Adelia mediated.


End file.
